The Plot Of The Witches
by thekatherinequeen
Summary: Kid hasnt been feeling too good.His father is worried sick and theres a new enemy thats out to get the DWMA. But who does that enemy have to get to bargain a deal? Read and you'll find out .
1. Sick?

(Kid P.O.V)

"For the last time Liz no!" I yelled. Liz has been trying to get me to go to a carnival with her and Patty, but I refuse.

"Oh why not? You never do anything! If you don't stop being such a bust bee you are going to crack! Either you go to the carnival or me or Patty will take you to the spa with us next time we go." Liz said.

"Fine!" I yelled annoyed by the conversation.

"Are you okay Kid?" Liz asked looking at me.

I didn't reply I wasn't okay. I wasn't feeling too good and it was hard just to keep looking calm. My head was spinning half of the time but I had to pretend like it wasn't just until we get back to my mansion.

"I'll be fine let's just hurry up and get back home." I replied.

Liz and Patty shot each other glances but didn't say anything.

We were on the outskirts of Death City, we had just got back from a mission in the desert that involved a kishin murder spree. Another reason to be upset, Liz and Patty's soul count was uneven.

"Asymmetrical garbage…" I whispered.

"What was that kid?" Liz asked.

"Uh nothing just talking to myself. Hey can you guys go into weapon mode, I want to summon my skateboard so we can get home faster."

"Sure!" Patty said happily.

A flash of light and Liz and Patty transformed into the twin pistols, another flash and I was holding my skateboard. I got on and started to go up into the air so I didn't have to push my leg, I know I sound really lazy right now but I feel like crap.

As we floated into the air I started to feel a little nauseous and dizzy. I stumbled on my skateboard, almost falling off in the process.

"Kid are you sure your okay." Liz asked, her face shining off the pistol.

"Yes im just a little tired I will be better once I get some rest. What time is it? I need to go to bed at 8." I said pulling out my phone. 7:21.

" Good I still have time to take a shower before I go to bed." I said.

Now the dizziness was unbearable. I was tripping almost every second and a banging headache was coming on in my head, making every move I make send pain to it. Maybe if I close my eyes for a few seconds ill feel better…

"Kid!" Liz yelled.

I opened my eyes and I was in the air falling down to the ground while Liz and Patty transformed back and were trying to catch me with the skateboard before3 I hit the ground. I shut my eyes again waiting to hit the ground, waiting for the pain. But instead I felt light as ever and the air wasn't blowing all around me, so I opened my eyes. Liz had me by the arm while Patty was driving my skateboard.

"Kid stay with me were almost there." Liz said tugging on my arm.

I felt too weak to even respond so I just nodded my head and closed my eyes again. Now regular people while being a hundred feet in the air would probably be crying and screaming right now but I just took it as naturally as ever.

Pretty soon after that, I didn't hear the engine of my skateboard anymore and Liz was shaking me.

"Kid wake up were going to need you to walk inside with us. Just up to your room okay?" Liz said.

I nodded and tried to get up but my whole body felt like it weighed a ton and it felt bad to walk with my headache and all.

I almost fell after a few feet but luckily Liz and Patty were right beside me and caught me by my shoulders before I fell onto the ground.

After five minutes of very slow walking and limping we finally made it to my room. I think it was the most happiest time in my life when I fell onto my bed.

"Kid do you want us to call your dad?" Liz asked leaning down next to my face on the bed.

"N-no, it's probably just nothing. Most likely just haven't gotten that much rest." I said, I didn't want to bother my father.

"Fine but you have to eat before you go to bed. I'll go make you some soup, Patty stay here and watch him. Make sure he doesn't do anything." Liz said.

"Cant I at least take a shower first?" I asked.

"Fine but hurry up!"

I got up and brought some of my night clothes and a towel into the bathroom with me. I started the shower and turned it to cold. I needed to wake up.

I took my shower and got dressed quickly, rushing to put my hair back to its symmetrical place.

I opened the bathroom door and peeked my head out. Liz and Patty were nowhere to be seen, good. I walked over to my dresser and got my comb and started to comb my hair. I was starting to get the dizzy feeling back and comb a little faster. I finally got it back symmetrically and started to head back to my bed.

I fell down onto to my bed and under the covers just before Liz and Patty walked back in with a tray of soup and bread.

"Come on kid eat up." Patty said, tapping his back.

"I'm not hungry, I just want to sleep." I replied.

"No you didn't eat lunch today and you need to eat something for dinner. If you're not going to take care of yourself then I'm going to have to." Liz said pushing the tray of food closer to kid.

"Fine." I said. I picked the spoon up and started to slurp at the soup. Chicken noodle? Since when was there any of that in the pantry. I ignored it though and kept eating. Then I eat my bread and started to feel even more sick. I guess Liz and Patty could tell because they kept giving me weird glances.

"Kid you sure you don't want me to call your dad? Your starting to look pretty pale and you have a f-" Liz was cut off.

I got up and pushed Liz and Patty out of the way and ran to the bathroom, upchucking the soup and the bread they had just given me. I didn't stop throwing up for about five minutes and I still felt horrible, so I just sat up against the bathroom wall.

Liz and Patty came in sometime later and knelt down beside Kid.

"Kid if you are not better by tomorrow I'm calling your father." Liz said.

" No he doesn't need to worry, I'll be fine I just need some more rest." I said limping back to my room with Liz and Patty for support.

I fell back into my bed and grabbed the covers over me, burying my head into my pillow and falling asleep almost instantly.

The Next day!

I woke up to my alarm going off for school. I reached for it and slammed it with a fist. Sitting up in my bed and then falling back down instantly. I was way too dizzy just to even sit up. That is not good. My reaper body should be able to take just about anything compared to a mere humans body.

I sat up again and held onto the headboard and waited for my dizziness to pass away. When it finally did I stood up and held on until it passed away from the rest of my body as well.

I got dressed and walked down the stairs seeing Liz and Patty sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Feeling better?" Liz asked.

"Well obviously he is or he wouldn't be able to get out of bed!" Patty chirped happily.

"Yeah like Patty said I'm okay. It was just a stomach bug." I said still trying to get the dizziness out of my head and body.

"Okay but don't push yourself too hard today." Liz replied.

"Fine but let's just hurry up and get to school." I said. I wanted to get there quick so I could sit down for a lecture. I know that sounds boring but I'm way too dizzy to stand.

The walk to my father's school would be a good 15 minutes if we didn't stop for anything, but considering Patty thinks everything is interesting it takes about 30 minutes. But I'm not in the mood to stop so I'm going to just keep walking if she stops.

"Hey Kid can we stop and look at this store?" Patty asked. She found a book store and was looking at the kid books through the window.

"Patty not today, I'm not in the mood." I rested my hand on my forehead and sighed. Why did Patty have to be interested in everything?

We continued on our way to school and finally got there about 15 minutes later, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Blackstar were waiting for us in the front.

"Hey Kid what's up?" Soul asked.

"Nothing, so any good missions posted lately?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah theirs one that requires 3 teams if you want to join up with us. But of course you guys have to let me get the good fight since you know I'm going to surpass god." Blackstar said.

Everyone one rolled their eyes at that.

"Sure we'll join when do you guys want to go?" I asked.

"Um how about next week? We have that exam this week and I think we're all going to be busy studying for it." Soul said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Blackstar stood up and started to walk away.

"I'll go reserve it to make sure no one else gets it before we do. I'll meet up with you guys in class okay?" Blackstar said.

"See ya!" Maka waved. She looked at Kid and her smile faded into a face of concern.

"Are you okay kid? You're looking pale." Maka walked over to him.

"He was sick last night big time, he was throwing up and fell off his skateboard 100 feet up in the air." Liz said.

"Then why did you let him come to school?" Maka asked. "He needs to stay home and rest."

"He said he was fine, most likely a stomach bug just like he said." Liz said.

"Don't worry Maka I'm fine. it was most likely a stomach bug like Liz said or it was just something I ate, food poisoning you know." I said.

"Fine but be careful of what you do today." Maka said.

"Okay, okay can we just go to class now? I don't think Professor Stein will approve of us being late to class." I said.

"Uh sure." Maka said with an unsure look on her face. We all started to walk down the hall to class. All of a sudden it had started to get very hot in the hall. I started to break out into a sweat, it was very hot, my father must have not set the thermostat. I unbuttoned my overcoat so that I could get a little more air but it was just suffocating in the hall. Then I started to get the dizzy feeling again and fell behind the group quickly as my pace started to go slower and slower. I felt like I had just ran a marathon and I've never had water in my life. We finally got to the end of the hall and I could see Stein and my father talking in the hallway. I stopped myself for a minute and fixed myself up, quickly buttoned back up my overcoat, fix my hair, and wipe the sweat off my forehead so that my father or Stein wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" my father asked his big reaper hands forming into a pray position in front of his face.

"You feeling okay? Your looking a little pale." My father asked. I rolled my eyes, this was starting to get on my nerves. I'm naturally pale, how can I get any paler? People have been calling me pale all day and asking me all day if I'm okay. If I hear it one more time I'm going to snap.

"I'm okay dad it's just a stomach bug I guess it will pass." I said.

"I think it's more than that. You obviously have a fever, I can tell. When you have a fever your eyes burn when you close them. Your eyes must burn because you are blinking too quickly." Stein said.

"How can I blink too quickly I'm fine." I said trying to walk past Stein but he grabbed me by the wrist before I could enter the classroom. I turned around and tried to pull my wrist from him but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go Stein." I said.

"Lord Death I would advise you to check your sons temperature and you can decided if he should stay home or not."Stein said and pushed me over to my dad. My dad put a giant reaper hand on my forehead.

'Kid why didn't you tell me you had a fever? Your suppose to tell me these things especially since you're a reaper. You're not suppose to get sick like a human." My father said.

"Yes I know this already and it is just a bug like I have been saying it will pass just like a regular human flu so if you don't mind I'm going to go to my lecture and then after school I'm going to go home and rest." I said. I know I shouldn't have said that so angrily to my father but I wasn't really in the mood to deal with anybody. Just as I was about to go into the classroom "Again" my father grabbed my wrist and I was flung around "Again".

"Kid you're not going anywhere with a fever like that." My father said and this time I didn't look back at anyone and I just kept tugging on my dad's grip so that I could get away.

"Kid don't make me do this the hard way. Either you head back to your mansion right now or I will make you go back." My father said, his voice now changing from its happy mood to its original reaper voice. I still refused to go back and now I was feeling worse than ever. I gave up tugging and fell on my knees too weak to stand.

"Kid are you okay?" Maka asked leaning down to his side.

"Its… just… a…. bug." I said then fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Voices?

Kid awoke to a white hospital room. He could feel the IV needle poking into his arm and the liquids coming out of it going into his bloodstream. He also noticed that an oxygen mask was strapped on his face blowing crisp clean oxygen into his mouth. The heart monitor he was strapped in started to beep faster when he started to move around in his bed and a nurse walked into the room. She peeked in then left quickly, a minute later Lord Death came into the room followed by Stein and Spirit.

"Hey kiddo, feeling okay?" Lord Death asked his son.

"Dad I'm fine, you didn't have to go to the trouble of putting me in the hospital, and it's just a bug." Right when Kid said that he doubled over the side of his bed and threw up the contents of his stomach, a nurse rushed in quickly and gave him a bucket to finish it up before cleaning up the mess. Kid could tell he was getting stares from his dad and didn't say anything.

"Kiddo you're not going to be leaving the hospital for awhile. It's not the flu, we've checked. There's something wrong with you and we can't figure it out. So until we figure out what it is and how to treat it, you will be here from now on." Lord Death said this all to his son.

"WHAT!" Kid yelled, he was not going down that easy.

"I'm not staying here! I need to go to school, and look! The room isn't even symmetrical; you call this a hospital when you can't even make it symmetrical? This place is asymmetrical garbage!" Kid was yelling now. Stein and Spirit put their hands on their forehead and sighed obviously annoyed by the symmetry debate.

"If we make it symmetrical will you stop complaining?" Stein asked.

"No, I'm not staying here; I don't need to be here." Kid said crossings his arms on his chest. Lord Death got up and walked over to his son and put a giant reaper hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Look kiddo I know you don't like it, but I'm not risking anything. Stein is looking into it and trying to figure out what's wrong. We will make the room symmetrical, and we will let all of your friends visit but you have to stay here and that is final. I mean unless you want to move into Stein's lab…." Lord Death said, Kid was looking down possibly considering it.

"I'll stay here fine." Kid said. He looked toward the window and started to get a little jealous. From the hospital you could see the DWMA and all the other kids going to their classes. Kid felt so useless sitting in a hospital bed.

_I should be in class or on a mission, not sitting in a hospital bed like a useless teenager. _He thought to himself.

"But I don't think that's what happened Death." Kid turned his head; he could hear Stein and his father talking in the hallway.

"Death I think Kid getting sick wasn't an accident, I'm pretty sure that this was setup." Stein said. Kid got out of his hospital bed and crouched down next to the door putting his ear up to it so he could hear the conversation better.

"Who do you think it was then Stein? Who is responsible for my son getting sick?" Kid could hear his father yelling.

"I think someone is using Kid to get to the DWMA. I know you've heard of the new group of witches going around. I think it could be them." Stein said.

"Stein I want you to get Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka out of class for me. Send them here." Death said. Stein nodded and left. Kid heard footsteps disappearing down the hall. He ran back to his bed and went under the covers before his dad came back in, pretending that he didn't hear the whole conversation with Stein. Lord Death walked in some time later, kid turned around and saw his dad take off the mask and cape he wore and he almost gasped. His dad never took off the mask, and the cape, he only took them off at serious times and mostly it would just be the mask that came off and not his cape. Lord death sat down in a chair besides Kid's bed and put his head down in his lap. Obviously not seeing Kid awake.

"Everything all right now dad?" Kid asked, trying to make his voice seem thick and hazy as if he just woke up.

"Y-yeah kid, everything is just… a little out of control right now." Lord Death said to his son.

"But don't worry everything is going to be okay and you'll be out of the hospital soon hopefully." His voice trailed off and he looked out the window at the DWMA and then back to Kid again.

"Kid get some rest, you need to keep your strength up."

Kid followed his dads request and closed his eyes. He was surprisingly really tired even though he had already been out for a day. It only took a few minutes before he was out of it again.

Kid's Dream

"Where am I?" Kid awoke to nothing but darkness. He couldn't see anything or feel anything. It felt like he was floating in thin air. Then a sudden bright light blinded him, and he could see he was lying on his back in a small room. He pushed his hands behind himself and felt a wall, pushing himself up with the wall as support. The room that he was in was really small. It was a square going about 6 feet each way. Kid traced his hand against the wall as he walked around the room, trying to find the outline of a door, or anything that could get him out of the suffocating room.

"Well the young reaper is awake." Kid turned his head and tried to find where the voice had come from. He then heard a clank. He turned his head again and saw a young blonde girl walking into the room, wait that's not a kid it's…

"Medusa!" Kid said automatically reaching down for his weapons but then remembered that Liz and Patty hadn't even been with him when he fell asleep in the hospital.

"What do you want Medusa?" Kid asked. She grinned and walked up to Kid with her arm outstretched and grabbing his chin, jerking his body down to eye level with hers.

"Your soul of course." Medusa said then the blinding light from above went off and all Kid could feel was immense pain. He was knocked back down onto his back and he had to clench his fist so hard that it drew blood to keep from crying out. Kid felt like his body was being torn apart into little pieces. He couldn't move either something was paralyzing his body. Kid couldn't see what was happening to him but he could feel the huge pain of it. After agonizing minutes he could no longer hold back the pain and he screamed.

End of Dream

"Kid wake up!" Maka yelled as she gripped Kids shoulders and tried to shake him awake. Kid was screaming and thrashing around on the hospital bed most likely having a seizure, and Maka didn't know what to do. Finally Kid awoke and his eyes fluttered open for a moment with panic inside them.

When Kid opened his eyes expecting to see the blackness everywhere, to feel the pain of being torn apart, he saw Maka standing over him instead. She was still holding Kid's shoulders and shaking him making him get out his trance quick.

"Maka what are you doing?" I asked. She looked dumbstruck as if I had just asked her which way was up.

"I guess you were having a nightmare so I decided to wake you up."

"Oh" I said looking away from her. It was dead silence for awhile before Maka finally spoke up again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as her gaze down casted on Kid again.

"No I'm fine." Kid said and Maka looked away from him.

"Liz and Patty are worried sick about you." Maka said and my expression went blank. Kid didn't want my weapons to see me so weak and helpless.

"I don't want them to see me, in fact could I just be left alone right now?" Kid looked back at Maka and see had an expression like she had just been smacked across the face. Then she just turned around and left leaving Kid alone in the room by himself. Kid leaned back against his pillow and tried to get the dream he had out of his mind. Kid only had a few minutes to himself before Lord Death walked in followed by Liz and Patty. Kid turned his head away from them, he told Maka he wanted to be alone didn't he?

"Have you and Stein figured out what's wrong with me yet?" Kid asked his father breaking the silence.

"Um no not yet but Stein is working on it and we should know very soon. But until then you still have to stay in the hospital." Lord Death said and Kid rolled his eyes back at him. He really didn't want to be stuck in a hospital for a long time.

"Cant I just stay in my mansion? We can hook up everything in my room. I'll even let it be asymmetrical." Kid could tell that under his father's mask was a look of surprise. Kid gulped back trying to hide the fact that it was killing him on the inside.

"I can make arrangements for that to happen but I will leave it up to Stein to decide. He's the only one who knows how bad your condition is at this point." Right as Lord Death had said that Stein walked into the room, cigarette sticking out of his mouth and exhaling it in even though you weren't suppose to smoke inside a hospital.

"He can go home. I heard you all talking about it outside. He can go home but someone has to be there with him 24-7. And I don't want him going outside, it will only expose his sickness to new things." Kid was actually happy! He was getting out of the hospital! But he wasn't that happy because he had to stay inside.

"Hey I'm just glad to be able to get out of here. I don't think I can stand the smell of medicine any longer." Kid said.

"I know what you mean, just being in here for a few minutes is killing my nose." Kid looked over to Liz and Patty. They had been quiet for so long that Kid had forgotten that they were in the room.

"Kid we can transfer you over to the mansion tonight if you want." Death said to Kid.

"The sooner the better." Kid said.

A few hours later at around 9 PM , they had Kid's room set up with medical equipment and a car ready for Kid to go. They still wouldn't let Kid out of bed so him, Liz and Patty had to be dropped off in a medical van, then gurney into the room. It was a good thing that the mansion had an elevator because Liz and Patty were about to just throw Kid up the stairs and hope for the best that he didn't break anything. After all that Kid got hooked up to the machines in his room and Liz and Patty gave Kid a beeper to use in case he needed anything. After they left the room Kid tried to go to sleep but couldn't get himself to do it. He sensed something around him, like something was out to get him and that he needed to be on alert at all times.

"Well is the young reaper not sleeping well?" Kid heard a voice and sat up in bed quickly getting into a defense mode. Kid could not identify the voice and that what worried him. It was definitely not Liz or Patty's voices, but for some reason to Kid it sounded strangely familiar.

"Reaper we will meet again soon but not now, see you later." The voice sounded off and left Kid to his lonesome. Kid grabbed the beeper and pushed the button, a few seconds later Liz busted into the room followed by Patty.

"Kid what's wrong?" Patty asked Kid.

"Someone was in my room and I don't know who it was. It started to talk to me, told me it would see me later and that right now was not the right time.

"Kid you were probably just imagining it, there's no one here. I'm going back to bed beep if you need anything." When Liz and Patty left the room, but Kid was still suspicious and kept himself on alert. Finally sometime later sleep overtook him.

(In a fortress somewhere)

"So do you know when the effect will start to take place?" A voice popped out from the dark room. The little girl version of Medusa stepped forward into the middle of the room with a wicked smile on her face.

"Soon enough, everything will fall into place, you just have to be patient. I still can't believe that stupid reaper didn't notice that we stuck that potion into his food, how stupid of him not to check."


	3. Anger?

"Kid wake up…. Kid?" Liz threw the covers off the bed to see Kid looking even more sick then he was the first time around. Sweat made his bangs cling to his forehead but even though he was sweating he was still shivering. He didn't even notice that Liz was standing over him and kept on staring at nothing. His arms were hugged close to his chest to try at conserve some body heat. Knees also pulled up to do the same thing. Liz put her hand to his forehead and knew that he didn't have a fever now but it seemed his body temperature was below normal. She immediately pulled out her compact mirror and blew onto it, making fog appear.

"42, 42, 564." Liz chanted the number while she wrote it onto the mirror. Seconds later Lord Death appeared on the mirror with Stein and Spirit in the background.

"Heya good to see ya! How's it hanging? Oh hello Liz, what's up?"

"Well just see for yourself." Liz turned the compact mirror around so that it faced Kid. Kid didn't notice it at all and just went on shivering under the blanket. Spirit of course had to see for himself and pushed Lord Death out of the way to see Kid.

"What's wrong with him?" Spirit asked.

"I don't know I woke him up this morning and he was shivering like crazy. It's like someone shoved him in a freezer all night. When I put my hand on his forehead he didn't have a fever anymore and it seems like his body temperature has gone extremely low."

"Well then put some more blankets on him!" Stein said out of nowhere.

"You don't want him to freeze to death do you?"

Immediately Liz called Patty into the room and told her to go get more blankets out of the closet. When she came back she had a pile of about 15 blankets and just threw them all on Kid. Liz unfolded them and put them all on evenly which made Kid seem fat under the covers.

"Is that okay?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I'll have to send Stein on over to check up on him. Besides that just try to warm him up." Without another word to Liz, Lord Death hung up on the mirror line and left Liz and Patty to a shivering Kid.

"Kid you didn't get up in the middle of the night did you?" Patty asked.

"No, I just heard that noise, called you guys in and then went back to sleep. Why?"

"Because there's got to be a reason for you being so cold." Liz said, placing her hands on her hips to try and make herself look more serious.

"Maybe my body just wanted to be a little cooler and shut down for a little bit." Kid said. He knew but it was stupid but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Yeah that's exactly what happened." Liz said sarcastically. Liz put a hand to Kid's forehead again to see if his temperature went up even a little bit. It did go up but barely. Liz sighed and pulled up a chair next to Kids bedside. He was shivering and was trying to pull the covers all around him but Liz had to keep going over and getting the covers off of his head so he wouldn't suffocate. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Stein came with a bag of his medical equipment and immediately pushed past Liz and Patty and went straight to Kid's room. When he got there he put the thermometer in Kids mouth and started doing regular checkup stuff. A few minutes later he took the thermometer out of his mouth and shook his head. He threw it behind himself at Patty. She caught it and gave it to Liz who read 90 degrees fareinheight.

"Alright I'm going to have to call a medical van and get him back to the hospital." Stein said.

"What? He hasn't even been home for one day! We have lots of blankets on him! He should be warming up soon." Liz said, arguing with Stein.

"Well unless you want him to die from hypothermic shock, I suggest you let him go back to the hospital where he can get proper treatment."

Liz and Patty had no choice but to agree since it could kill Kid. Stein called over a medical van to bring Kid to the hospital. They all tried their best to try and warm kid up, but nothing they did seemed to work and what was worse is that when they were moving stuff around and checking Kid's temperature he didn't even notice anything had happened and seemed to block everything out. When the medics came they put Kid in a gurney and started to carry him downstairs. When Liz and Patty tried to jump into the van with Kid one of the medics pushed them out and said that they didn't have any room for them.

"Hey we have to be with him! Were his weapons!" Liz yelled at the driver.

"Sorry but were low on space! Now go away we have to get him to the hospital." The driver ignored Liz's plea and hopped into the van and started to drive away.

"Ah don't worry, we can go in my car." Stein said.

"I know that but I always think that something bad is going to happen if we're not around Kid." Liz said to Stein.

"Like I said before, don't worry. Kids a grim reaper and that also means that he's not normal and you know that. He can take care of himself if something's happens. And besides he's on his way to the hospital, what safer place could there be?" Liz and Patty nodded and got in the car with Stein driving off to the hospital

In the Medical Van

Kid was still shivering even after being rubbed down by Liz and Patty and having all the worlds blankets thrown on him. He didn't even notice when a medic popped an IV in his arm. He started to get really sleepy and droopy but he still didn't want to go to sleep until he knew he was safe at the hospital. So he did the one thing he could at the time, he tried to fight off the sleepiness and took the IV out of his arm himself.

"Now, now I don't think you want to do that." Kid turned to his side and saw one of the nurses that were in the van.

"Yes I do! There's no reason for you to drug me when I'm just on my way to the hospital. I refuse to sleep until I know that I'm at the hospital." Kid started to argue with the nurse.

"Oh well then you're going to be up for a long time!" The nurse started to pull down her mask and Kid gasped.

Medusa

Kid sat up as quickly as he could and looked around for Liz and Patty in the van but couldn't see them. This left him defenseless since he was all drugged up and really didn't have the will to fight.

"Ha-ha, looks like your little friends aren't here to save you this time reaper!" All of the other medics in the van turned and smiled evilly at Kid that's when Kid figured out that they were all on the same evil scheme as Medusa. Kid hopped out of bed and landed a kick into one of the medics stomachs and hoped that it would make it easier for him to get past but it seemed to have no effect on the man and he grabbed both of Kids wrist and held him in place while Medusa pulled a rag out of her pocket and shoved it into Kid's mouth.

Kid with already being sleepy from the IV was even sleepier and started to sway. He managed to grab the rag out of his mouth but it was already in his system. He landed on the floor with a thud and tried to get up but his body didn't seem to respond to him.

"Have a nice sleep reaper." Medusa said before Kid passed out on the hard floor of the van.

"Were looking for Death The Kid, he should have came in a medical van just a little bit ago."

"Um I'm sorry but we haven't had anyone come in a medical van since yesterday." The nurse talking to Stein was looking through files on the computer to check her info.

"What do you mean he's not here? We just saw him get picked up not even an hour ago! He should be here by now!" Liz was now yelling at the nurse who started to shrink back up into her chair.

"I'm sorry but we haven't even dispatched any vans today so I don't see how he would be here."

"This is the only hospital in Death city. It would take hours for him to get to another hospital by car. I called this hospital this morning and asked for a van to come here. you should at least have the phone call on record." Stein said and the nurse pulled out a book and started to look through it.

"I'm sorry but we have no phone calls requesting a van." The nurse said to Stein. As soon as she said that Stein pulled out a pocket mirror and breathed on it, starting to write 42-42-564. A few seconds later and he was connected to Lord Deaths mirror.

"Lord Death we have a problem with Kid." Stein said.

"What? I thought you sent him over to the hospital? Shouldn't he be okay right now?" Lord Death said.

"Um you see, well the thing is that they said that they never had a medical van leave the hospital today, they also said they never got a phone call from me." Stein said.

"Stein, I want my son located and I want it now!" Lord Death was starting to get a little angry now considering his top meister that ever graduated from the academy just lost his son.

"Im working on it. Right now all we know is that he's not at the hospital."Stein said.

"Liz, Patty, I want you to come to the death room right away. Also get Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki."

"Yes Lord Death." Liz and Patty said in sync. The mirror fuzzed out and Stein put it back in his pocket.

"Okay you girls get over to the academy and ill work on tracking down Kid." Stein said. Liz and Patty nodded and watched as Stein walked away and pull out his mirror again to make some more phone calls.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"MAKA! GET THE DOOR!" Soul yelled. Maka stormed out of her room mad with a book in her hand, aiming it at Soul's head.

"Your right next to the door you idiot! Why cant you get it yourself!" Soul's head was still bleeding when Maka answered the door.

"Oh hey Liz, hey Patty." Maka said and invited them in.

"Look Lord Death said to get you Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki. He needs us all to go to the death room and talk to him.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Well, when we woke up Kid this morning he was freezing and his body temperature was below normal. Stein called up the hospital and requested a van to come over to the mansion and pick him up, they did pick him up but, it looks like it wasn't the van that we thought it was." Liz said.

"So… Where's Kid now?" Soul asked her.

Liz looked down at the ground in shame. She was his weapon and suppose to protect him and be with him at all times. When the medic kicked her out of the van she still should have jumped in there anyway. She thought he was safe… but she was wrong.

"….We don't know."

After gathering BlackStar and Tsubaki with the rest of them, Patty leaded the way to the academy. When they got there it was super quiet since it was after school hours but that was the only place they got to see Lord Death pretty much. BlackStar was probably the quiet-tist he had ever been. He had challenge the reaper before and to him it seemed that he was unbeatable since he was to surpass god. But someone had got to him before he did and it made him angry on the spot.

Tsubaki was trying to cheer BlackStar up, seeing him quiet made everyone around him unsure of what was to happen next.

Soul was just as angry as BlackStar. He considered Kid as a friend and to him it was totally uncool to kidnap him. Soul was so angry every so often when he thought about what was happening his arm would start to change into a sycthe. Maka had to keep calming him down before he started to slash things around him.

Maka on the other hand kept up her regular self. Trying to keep everyone around her happy. When Liz first told Maka about his disapperence sadness crossed her eyes but she quickly replaced it with some determination.

When they finally arrived at the death room, Lord Death was already there and waiting for them. Stein was with him, looking uneasy.

"So.. any news on Kid yet?" Patty yelled. Everyone looked up at Lord Death and he didn't looked too happy.

"We are unable to track his location right now and the hospital cameras are up in case the van that he went in finally decideds to show up." Lord Death said.

"But for now we are assuming that he's been kidnapped. If he dosent show up in the next 24 hours, im assigning all of you on a team to go and find him. No classes for you six tomorrow, you will come straight to my office and stay there until I say otherwise. Stein you and Spirit will be teaming up again if it comes down to you going." Lord Death said. Stein sighed and pulled out his compact mirror and placed a call.

In the background of the mirror came a bar with a bunch of girls sitting around Spirit. Maka automatically saw and turned around ignoring her fathers state.

"Why are you calling me right now? I thought I was off for the rest of the day." Spirit said and took another sip of whatever drink he had in his cup. Lord Death picked up the compact mirror and with his giant hand almost smashed it. Lord Death looked very angry.

"Spirit, my office next thing tomorrow morning. No excuses." Spirit tried to reply back but Lord Death hung up before he could say anything.

Maka and the others stared at Lord Death in surprise in seeing how angry he was.

"You are dismissed."


	4. Fights?

Kid awoke feeling groggy. His head pounded like crazy, his back was sore, and he was pretty sure there was a huge bump on his head, most likely from falling down. He opened his eyes and all he could see were blurry features. When he tried to speak he found his mouth was gagged with a rag, and then when he started to struggle he found his wrist tied behind his back and his ankles tied together too, to keep from walking.

He started to twist his body around to try and loosen the bonds, but nothing seemed to help. Then he heard a loud bang, and saw a blurry feature moving towards him. Kid started to struggle even more since he didn't know who this person was.

A few seconds later, the blindfold came off and Kid was met with a blinding light. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light, but after that what he saw really surprised him.

The room he was in was a cement, block wall, with one tiny window with bars in the corner of the room. In front of him were about five witches, all smiling evilly at him. Medusa was in the middle of the group. Not saying anything at all but just smiling, this made Kid feel a little creeped out.

"Well the little reaper is awake now. Good, now I know that we didn't kill you on the way here." Medusa said. She walked over took the gag out of Kids mouth.

"What do you want Medusa? Didn't you die? I thought Maka and Soul killed you." Kid said. Medusa laughed.

"You think after all that I would just die? I have to admit that those brats did defeat me in that battle, but they didn't kill me completely. I just moved onto another body like I did the first time. Now stop with the questions and be quiet." Medusa shoved the gag back into Kid's mouth.

"When are we going to contact the reaper? We got the kid so now I think we should put our plan into motion." A witch said and was met with a slap to the face by Medusa.

"Be patient. First we need to let things sit for awhile. Let everyone figure out that the kid is missing, let them all worry about him and then we will contact them."

"Exactly what are you expecting to get out of this Medusa?" Kid asked and Medusa looked over in slight surprise.

"How did you get your gag off?"

"That's not the point. Tell me what you plan to use me for!" Kid was still struggling when Medusa started to walk over to him. One of the witches pulled kid up by his hair and forced him to face Medusa who was smiling a very creepy smile which sent shivers down Kid's spine.

"We all know how much the reaper cares for you, after all you are his only child. All of his hopes and dreams fall down to you. When he dies you will be the one to take over, you will be in control of everything. So we decided to mess with your father a little bit. Its like a little mind game you see. We put you up on the screen, bruised and battered and show your father what has been happening to you, if your father wishes to have you back, then he will have to give us something in return. Control over the entire academy." Medusa said and Kid started to laugh really loud which made Medusa mad.

"What is so funny?" Medusa said.

"You think that my father would give up the entire academy for me? Please your plan is a natural born failure. He wont give it up but when he sees me he will send out a resuce team to find me. Then they will come out and kill you and your little gang over here and I will go back to my ordinary symmetrical life while you and buried six feet under." Kid said and started to laugh again. Medusa marched over and punched him right in the face which resulted in blood automatically to start gushing out of his nose, almost like she had broke it with that single punch.

"Don't you get it! You dumb reaper! If your father says no we are not going to kill you but torture you and each time we do your father will get to see the aftermath. I think it would be hilarious to see the grim reaper teary eyed over his pathetic little son who cant even fend for himself." She kept kicking and punching him at the same time.

"It will still never work. He will send out a team." Kid said.

" Do you think the pathetic team that he is going to send out is going to be enough to get past over 20 witches?"

"Funny because all I see are 5 witches." Kid said as he looked around the room.

" They are posted all throughout the place. We are not stupid enough to put our guard down unlike you." Medusa said.

"Your plan is still never going to work. My father has the best people working for him and they will stop at nothing to find me."

"Well lets see if they can find you while your still alive."

"Still no word about where Kid is?" Soul asked Maka. She shook her head.

Liz and Patty were miserable, they didn't know what to do about their meister. To make them feel better, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and BlackStar decided to stay in Kids mansion with them so that they didn't get to lonely.

Every night before everyone went to bed they all would watch a movie, whether it be a comedy, horror, action, or drama, it didn't cause a reaction out of anyone. Not even Liz who was scared to death of monsters. Even Blackstar had stopped being destructive and had decided to calm down when they were in the mansion.

Stein and Spirit went over to the mansion everyday to see how all of them were doing. Since Lord Death couldn't go over there himself he just left the task up to them. He was too busy trying to track down Kid.

"Do you think that they are going to find him soon?" Soul asked.

"Of course they will! What are you thinking Soul? That were just gonna leave Kid missing?" Maka yelled at Soul who had his hands up defensivly.

"Hey I never said that I was just saying-"

"I don't care what you were saying it was rude and you shouldn't have said that in the first place!" Maka yelled.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled and glared at her.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that okay? God someone needs a little vacation." Soul yelled at that was it for Maka.

She raised her hand and punched him across the face. The force from it knocked Soul down and falling down the stairs of the mansion. Maka didn't even notice what she had done until he was halfway down.

"Soul!" Tsubaki yelled. Tsubaki heard the arguing and was on her way up the stairs to stop it before she saw Soul fall down the stairs.

He landed on his side. He was holding his stomach in pain. His face had already started to swell also. Everyone else had heard the comotion and went around to see what was happening.

Blackstar helped Soul up and had to let Soul lean on him since he couldn't walk that well with the pain in his stomach.

"Maka! What the hell is your problem? Beating up on Soul? Look were all depressed about Kid missing but that dosent give you the excuse to go around, punching people and then throwing them down the stairs!" Blackstar yelled.

"It wasn't my fault if Soul hadnt been so stupid!" Maka yelled angrily.

"That still dosent give you the excuse." Liz said as she came out of the hall glaring up at Maka.

"What if Soul had hit his head on one of the steps? It could have messes with his brain and killed him Maka. What would you say to us if we had come out hear to find a lifeless Soul? Soul was being stupid so I decided to teach him a lesson?" Liz said.

"Whatever….." Maka said and stepped down onto the first floor, walking past everyone and heading straight out the door, not knowing where she was heading.

"Soul are you okay?" Tsubaki asked. Soul couldn't even respond he was in so much pain. His stomach felt like it had been stabbed a million times over and over, his face still stung from the strong punch that Maka had gave him, and his left arm was bending at an odd angle though no one seemed to notice since he was wearing his black jacket.

"Can you guys just help me get to the couch?" Soul asked them. Blackstar helped him over there while Liz decided to call Stein and ask him to come over. Tsubaki was cleaning up his face from the blood on his nose, and even Patty was helping out by getting a washcloth and helping out with Tsubaki.

Minutes later Stein walked in the door without knocking accompained by Spirit and started to do a checkup on Soul.

"Where did Maka go?" Spirit asked. No one responded.

"From what I can tell from the silence, Maka is the one who caused this." Stein said as he started to bandage Souls side.

"What? Maka would never do this." Spirit said.

"Its true. We were talking about Kid and Maka just started to yell at me, she punched me and I fell down the stairs." Soul croaked out.

"What could you have said that made her so mad as to do that?" Stein asked.

"I asked her if she thought if…"

"If what?" Spirit asked.

"If we would find Kid." Soul finished and looked away from everyone.

Hey everyone due to school starting in a week this story will be put on Hiatus.

Hopefully not for long but maybe until I finish Summer Camp Hell.


	5. Apologies?

**AN- Okay people, this story is now off Hiatus! Yay! I know you guys probably hate me for not updating for so long, Sorry! I was looking on my account and figured out that this is my most popular story I've written so far and it's also my newest story that I've written. I guess that means that my writing skills are improving? Who knows, I went into Pre-AP English this year and it sucks! They want you to fix every little thing! Ugh! Anyway, I'll quit my ranting and get on with the story**

Maka walked around Death City until her feet had started to hurt, which took a lot of walking from all the missions that she would have to do. She felt bad for punching Soul in the face like that. She didn't know what came over her and she wanted to go apologize to him but she didn't know what to say. If anyone should explode like that about Kid it should be Liz and Patty, they are Kid's partners and have more of a right to do stuff like that.

"So are you just going to walk around like that forever or are you actually going to do something?" Maka turned around and saw Blackstar about ten feet behind her with his collar up and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I don't want to go back right now, okay Blackstar?" Maka said and Blackstar stomped right up to her.

"Don't give me that crap! You punched Soul in the face and made him fall downstairs to where he now has a broken arm and a broken rib! You can't go around doing that and then not apologize to the person! What the hell is going on with you Maka?!" Blackstar yelled in her face. Maka usually during this type of situation would probably start to tear up but at this point she felt so numb that she didn't care about Blackstar yelling in her face. In fact right now she just wanted to go home and sleep, but they probably dropped Soul off at the house and she didn't want to talk to him right now.

"I don't want to talk about it so if it's okay with you I'm going to go home and sleep, well maybe is Soul staying at Kid's mansion?" Maka asked Blackstar and Blackstar could not believe what he just heard her say. Maka the person who was usually so emotional at this point didn't even care if Soul was okay or not and didn't even want to apologize to him. Blackstar just nodded that he was staying at the mansion and Maka started to make her way home so that she could go home and lay down in bed.

"You know I don't feel that bad to the point where I can't go home." Soul complained when Stein said that he should stay at the mansion for the rest of the night.

"At this point there are two reasons why it is better for you to stay here. For one you don't need to drain yourself because all your energy is going to be used on your body trying to heal your wounds, and second from what I've heard from Blackstar, Maka is on her way home and at this point I think you two should be separated so that she doesn't beat you up again for saying something stupid." Stein said and finished putting Soul's arm in a sling.

"Ah whatever if I went home now she would probably just apologize and get it over with so that it doesn't eat up at her, that's just how Maka is. Besides if I get home before she goes to bed. Maybe she will feel bad enough to make me some food." Soul joked. Nobody laughed though and Soul just put it aside.

Later that evening with the help of Liz and Patty, Soul was able to make it home without hurting himself further. When he got there, Liz and Patty asked if they should go in and talk to Maka first, but he said it was okay and that he could handle it himself.

Walking in, all the lights were off but Soul could still make out Maka's form laying down on the couch.

"I'm home." Soul said and got no response out of Maka. He shrugged it off feeling that she was still mad and headed to his room.

"Sorry." Maka whispered. Soul didn't hear it though but he did hear a mumble of some sort.

"What?" Soul asked.

"I said I'm sorry. I got too emotional for no reason, I'm your meister and I shouldn't do that to you since you're my weapon." Maka said and stood up next to Soul.

"Apology accepted now would you stop getting so emotional about this? So uncool." Soul said and turned to Maka and grinned like a madman with his pointed teeth sticking out.

"Let go of me!" Kid yelled as a witch tried to drag him out of his cell since he simply refused to go anywhere.

"Stop being so difficult reaper! God why didn't we take one of those stupid kids that you hang out with. I'm sure they would be much easier to handle!" The witch yelled back at Kid and pulled on his arm again. Kid still being sick and all didn't have much strength to do anything and just simply gave in. the witch dragged him down a hallway that he couldn't see very well since it was so dark in the place. When they finally got to the room that they were heading for, the witch threw Kid in there and shut the door so that he couldn't get back out.

"Enjoying your stay here reaper?" Medusa came out of the darkness of the room, her face plastered with a smile.

"Oh yes very much, although the servants do tend to learn some manners but other than that its fine here." Kid said sarcastically as an overwhelming cough took over his body and by the time he was done coughing he was gasping for breath.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you are still sick. Well that's too bad because your going to be this way for awhile or at least until you die." Medusa said and Kids blood ran cold

"What do you mean or until you die?" Kid asked.

"Well its like you said just a while ago, you said that your father would ever give over the entire academy just for his son, so if he refuses right when we ask him then we might have to damage you a little bit and then ask him again. If he refuses a second time then you will be hurt even more, if he refuses the third time, well I'm not sorry to say that you will be six feet under in your own coffin, rotting with a bunch of other dead bodies out in a field. Sounds like so much fun doesn't it?"

"Whatever even if my father refuses I will still get out of here before you of all people have the chance to kill me. It won't be long until I'm at my full power again and by the its going to be very hard for you and your friends here to get me dead." Right as Kid said that though if felt like he was constantly being punched in the stomach and he fell to the floor, grasping his side.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention the side effects that come with the stuff we put in your food? Well that's one of them, but don't worry, in a few days when you start to experience the other ones, you'll be begging for just a pain in your stomach." Medusa said and threw an empty vile on it with a label that read Chemical- H-76597. Kid didn't know what type of chemical that was and it made him nervous. Medusa seemed to take notice of it.

"What? Is the little reaper finally getting scared?" Medusa laughed and Kid was going to respond but stopped when another pain shot through his side making him suck in a big long breath.

"Anyway let's get over this! I didn't bring you here for small talk. We're going to contact your father today, this will be the first chance of three that he has to get you back." Right as Medusa said that a big mirror in the room started to fuzz and then Lord Death popped up on the screen.

"Soul are you okay enough to go in today?" Maka asked as she helped Soul put on his black jacket.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Ill be fine I just need a little support that's all." Soul had to get someone to help him up when he sat down since it would hurt his ribs a lot if he tried to do it on his own. Lord Death had reported them all to come in today since they still had no word about where Kid might be and he was deciding to take it to the next level and station them in certain places. When they finally got to the academy, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were waiting for them.

"So with you two walking together, I guess that means you decided to make up?" Tsubaki asked. They both nodded their heads in unison.

"Well good, I didn't want things to be revolving around you guys all the time. C'mon guys lets get to the death room before Lord Death gets mad at us!" BlackStar said happily and started to jump and run all over the place. They finally got to the death room and managed to get BlackStar to calm down before they went in. Spirit and Stein were also in there, followed by Marie and Azusa.

"Well looks like they finally decided to show up." Stein said while taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Well now that they have arrived, we can finally get started. Okay so I know you all have heard….." Lord Death went on and on with his talk about how he was going to start to station them around places, collect clues, ask people if they have seen anything suspicious in the last few days. All of the regular stuff, but Liz couldn't really understand what he was saying because she was too depressed to even listen to him talk.

They were all pretty depressed. Each of them respected Kid enough to let him into their social group when he first started to go to the academy. Even if he was a symmetry obsessed freak, and he got all the good missions, they all still liked him. But Liz and Patty have a bond with Kid going even deeper than everyone else's. Kid was the one who had got them off the street in the first place, the fierce Thompson sisters, turned into a couple of animal obsessed, scared cats in just a few days. Leaving their life behind and started a fresh one with Kid. But they couldn't start their new perfect life with no Kid to guide them in it. What were they to do without their meister, go back to the streets? No they couldn't do that, that was something both of the sisters promised to each other long ago that they would never go back to.

Getting everyone out of their thoughts and getting Lord Death to stop talking was the giant mirror in the Death room. It started to fuzz with meant that a call was coming in, Lord Death waited for the mirror to clear and see who was now calling him, and when everyone saw who it was their blood ran cold.

Medusa

"Hello everyone, good morning, everyone get a good sleep last night?" Medusa asked sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Medusa, what do you want and how are you still alive in the first place!" Spirit yelled at the mirror.

"I would also like to know how you managed to survive when you were in such critical condition." Stein said while turning the screw in his hand, he put out his cigarette since now things were starting to get more serious.

"Those are things that might be answered in a bit but first, how about we put on a little reunion shall we?" When Medusa said those words she stepped out of her place from in front of the mirror and everyone gasped as they shall what was in the background.

On the ground, looking deathly pale and even more sick in the first place was….

Kid


	6. Black Blood

Everyone gasped as they saw Kid. He was pale, and I mean pale. From the look of it you could tell that he was still sick, and that he was in pain, the features of it showed across his face. He was on the ground lying on his side. his arms tied around his back and ankles also tied together so that there could be no means of escape. Also a piece of fabric was placed in his mouth so that he could have no say on what they would be discussing soon. It didn't matter to Kid though, he knew what his father was going to say and was okay with it. He knew that his father could never give up the academy even for him. To him the only thing that mattered was escaping and getting back to the academy so that he could destroy Medusa.

"So what now Medusa? You've gone as far as kidnapping children now?" Spirit yelled angrily.

"Oh temper now Spirit, and would you stop with the yelling? I'm pretty sure the little reaper has enough of a headache now and doesn't need you raising it up." Medusa said as her eyes glanced towards Kid who then again started to have a spasm of pain.

"Kid are you alright over there?" It was a stupid question for Blackstar to ask and all eyes in the room glared toward him and he just shrugged it off.

"You see now, to make sure we can keep the little reaper under control, we did have to put a little something in him. I think it was a good decision, he hasn't had any problems upon arriving here. None at all."

"Let the child go Medusa, with Crona gone you have no forces working with you for this, it will just become the end of you." Stein said.

"I'm afraid there is only one way for you to get the little reaper back. It concerns you Lord Death, in fact I would like and try to make a deal with you."

"Medusa I've been a part of your mind games once but I will not be part of them again. Whatever deal you have I don't want any part of it. I trust my son enough to know that he will escape by whatever means necessary." Lord Death glared at Medusa as he said this. Mostly because he couldn't stand to see his own son in that type of condition.

"Oh but this deal isn't really that bad, its simple to put it really, if you want your son back, hand over the entire academy to me." Medusa said and she smirked as she heard some gasps come from the other side of the mirror.

Lord Death actually gave some thought into this. He hated to see his son in this state, it was killing him. But no matter and even though Lord Death hated to admit it, he could not give up the academy for his son.

"Im sorry Kid, but I just cannot give up the academy. If I left it in Medusas hands, she will most likely just brainwash all the weapons and meisters into her own little pets to do her dirty work." Lord Death dropped his head as he sad this, he was disappointed in himself. But to Kid it really didn't matter. He suspected that exact answer and accepted it, knowing that being able to keep the academy was far more important than just him.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk, I'm disappointed in you reaper. Well no matter, that was only the first chance you had to say yes. I will give you two more chances for you to say yes."

"Kid will be out of there by them, I'm sure of it. And if he isn't we will find him." Lord Death said as his mask shaped into the emotion that he was feeling, anger. Anger at himself for not seeing this coming, anger again at himself for not being able to protect his son, and anger at Medusa, for making him go through this.

"Well whatever you say then. Bye bye now!" Medusa said and shut off the connection without giving Kid a chance to talk to his father.

"Ughhh! That stupid reaper!" Medusa yelled when she made sure the connection went offline. As soon as she got out of the mirrors way she kicked Kid right in the stomach and left him gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of him. She continued kicking until Kid was starting to go unconscious from the low level of oxygen he was getting with the gag still being in his mouth.

"That damn reaper thinks that he is so smart! He doesn't know who he is messing with. I think I have a little idea what to do instead of given the little reaper some bruises." Medusa smiled and walked out of the room leaving Kid on the ground to guess what fresh hell she would bring back with her.

_2 Hours later….._

Kid had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable position that he was stuck in on the floor. Medusa came back in through the rusty door that squeak with a loud noise and let in a bright light that woke up Kid and blinded him at the same time. Medusa was still smiling like the way she was before when she had left the room earlier except this time there seemed to be something a little devilish about it. I mean her smiles' were all evil and everything when you come to think about it, but this smile had something different to it that Kid couldn't quite place.

She took her arm out from behind her back and what Kid saw made his blood run cold and eyes widen in surprise.

A needle full of black blood.

Medusa walked toward him and Kid of course started to back away from her, using his chin to make his body crawl on the floor. Backing up until his body hit the wall and he had no one places to go, he sat his body up and kicked away at her when she got too close to him for himself to be comfortable.

"Wow are you actually scared of this stuff little reaper? I thought that you weren't scared of anything, well looks like I found out your weakness." She said and then used her vector arrows to hold Kid in place while she pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. She stabbed the needle into Kid's arm and his eyes shot even wider as he realized what was now flowing into his body.

_It's the same stuff that almost made Soul go insane when it got inside of him._ Kid thought.

"Well you won't be feeling the said effect of it right away but soon enough you will, bye for now little reaper." Said Medusa and she shut the huge metal door again and left Kid in the darkness.

It was four hours later when Kid began to feel the effects. He did manage to get the gag out of his mouth by finding a piece of brick sticking out and getting the cloth stuck on it. It made it a whole lot easier for him to breathe, but a lot harder for him to keep sound in.

He had the sudden urge to smile and laugh at everything, even though nothing about this situation was funny. He didn't want to laugh because he didn't want Medusa getting the satisfaction of knowing that it was working on him. He kicked his legs when he felt like he was going to, just to make it seem like he was in a fight, but no other person to fight with made him look kind of dumb.

After a few minutes of holding it in Kid couldn't hold it back, he couldn't hold it in anymore and just started to smile and laugh like it was out of style. He figured he made the wrong choice when he couldn't stop laughing at all, he thought that just a little laugh would get it out of his system but he was wrong, he continued on laughing until his stomach hurt and it hurt to laugh, no matter he couldn't stop it.

Medusa walked in while he was rolling on the floor, trying to get himself to stop laughing so that his stomach wouldn't hurt so much.

"Ha the little reaper actually got infected with it on the first try eh? Well no matter one injection isn't enough to make you actually go crazy, like I said before, this is just the first step, And lucky for you, I figured a way to make use of you instead of just killing you off." Medusa said and walked over to Kid and held him steady and leaned down into his ear.

"This is going to be the way I convince you father, surely even he wouldn't let his son go crazy with the black blood just for a stupid academy."

"You're wrong about that, like I said before, I'm not worth the whole academy and I have accepted that, I will die before I go crazy in here." Kid said, finally able to calm the intense laughing. Medusa walked back out and before she closed the door said,

"We will see about that."

**Yes! Wow I actually got a lot of writing done this weekend and I'm pretty proud of myself, like I said before, I'm going to try and update more!**


	7. Planing

"Do we have any idea where Kid is at all?" Spirit asked as him, Lord Death, Azusa, Stein and Marie had gathered in the Death room to discuss the situation with Kid.

"No, for some reason even though we were contacted through the mirror, we cannot trace him. Medusa must have cast a spell on the place or we would have found out where he is right when she broke the connection." Lord Death said.

"There has got to be a way, Medusa has to be in a sort of fortress, and with all the witches that she has with her, it must be a big one. If we can locate a fortress that is a reasonable size, we might be able to track down where he is." Azusa said.

"Don't be ridiculous, that could take weeks. Besides, I'm pretty sure Kid has the power to get himself out of there before they start to do anything drastic." Stein said and took a drag out of his cigarette.

"I do agree with Stein on this. Kid does have enough power that he should be able to get himself out of there." Marie said.

"What you are all forgetting here is that wherever he is, he is surrounded by witches, now do you all remember when you had to train yourself and your weapons? Remember how hard it was to kill your first witch? Kid is strong I will admit to that, but he simply cannot take on a whole army of them at one time, its suicide." Lord Death said.

"I feel useless sitting here and doing nothing, surely we could be helping somehow." Marie said and put her head up to the fake sky in the room, thinking.

"Actually there is something you all can do, Marie, Stein, and Azusa, you three will be doing what Azusa said. Looking for a fortress big enough for all those witches. Even though it might take awhile it is our best chance right now."

"Yes, we will start right away." Stein said and all three of them walked out of the Death room, getting ready to start their mission.

_1 week later…._

"Any word on Kid yet Lord Death?" Spirit asked.

"No, its been one week and none of them have been able to find anything, they have found a few places, but none of them were hiding witches or Kid." Lord Death said. They had two teams out searching. Since Marie could be used as a weapon by herself, she went solo. Stein and Azusa paired up with each other, there wavelengths surprising matching with each other.

"I'm sure they will find something soon enough." Spirit said and sat down in a chair as Lord Death started to search places through his mirror.

"We can only hope they do."

Soul and Maka were now staying at the mansion for the full week that Kid had been gone, neither of them having the will to abandon Liz and Patty in their time of need. Blackstar and Tsubaki also had been staying there. All of them watching movies together and trying to cheer the two sisters up. They had all been in the Death room when Medusa had contacted Lord Death. It had been a great relief to them all to see that Kid was alive. But the Thompson sisters were more concerned about what was happening to him while he was being held hostage.

To see Kid all beaten up like that had make Liz angry and when she got back to the mansion she locked herself up in her room for almost a day and didn't come out. When she did come out the next day and left her bedroom door open, everyone saw the giant mess she had made in there. Posters had been violently ripped off the wall leaving scratch marks, things fallen off of selves and lay broken on the floor, and her whole closet filled with the crop tops that she always wore was destroyed. The metal pole that had held up her clothes was broken, scattering them all over the floor, and the pants that were also in there had been thrown off their selves and also lay scattered all over the floor. Maka and Patty cleaned it up for her and she apologized later for making such a mess and insisted that she clean from now on, but they said it was no big deal and that they could handle it.

Soul and Blackstar were pretty pissed off about the situation too. Blackstar was mad because Kid was taking away all of his spotlight with everyone being worried about him and no one focusing on what he was doing. Soul was mad because it was making everyone stressed, and because he was sure that they had killed Medusa. That got him so mad when they talked about her, that huge battle that almost got all of them killed, and she was still alive. How could she have survived a battle like that? Soul had thought to himself one day and then remembered. Medusa had been almost killed before and been brought back to like through some magical way. But Soul and Maka had both seen her soul perish right before their eyes. And now she was back and has Kid as a hostage.

The mansion was filled with tension the whole time since everyone was stressing. The only one who actually tried to be happy was Maka. She tried to cheer everyone up but of course failed miserably since everyone was pretty much mad for all different reasons. Of course Patty was hyper active as always. But you could notice a difference in here. She didn't do all of the stuff that she normally would. Plus she got tired more easily, only doing a few things then resting for an hour then being hyper again. School had also been out for the past week, and all missions were canceled since Medusa now had witches working for her. So all anyone had to do was train with each other and sit around the mansion all day and watch movies.

They each also took their own responsibilities around the house to pass time. Maka did all the cleaning around the huge mansion that at the end of the day made her completely exhausted. Soul surprisingly enough actually learned how to do something and took up the cooking for everyone.

Tsubaki made sure to see that everyone stayed healthy and actually slept. Everybody would watch movies before they went to bed and most of the time lose track of time. One time they didn't pay attention and just watched movies until they had actually noticed the sun started to rise through the window.

Now she kept a look at the clock and made sure that everyone went to bed by midnight.

"Hey why don't we go and play some basketball tomorrow? I'm tired of just sitting around the house all day, it gets boring after a while you know." Blackstar suggested as they all eat at the dinner table.

"Sounds good to me is anyone else up for it?" Soul asked. All at the same exact time everyone else shook their head no.

"Wow you guys are boring lately. Well then I guess it will be just me and Soul." Blackstar said and left the table.

_The next day_

"Hey Soul you ready to go?" Blackstar yelled from the bottom of the staircase where he was waiting with a basketball in his hand.

"Yeah be right down." Soul said and slid down the banister. Him and Blackstar both walked out the door and made their way down the steps of the front lawn.

"Were not actually going to the basketball courts are we?" Soul asked.

"Nope we are going to pay a good old visit to Lord Death." Blackstar said and threw the ball in the bushes so that he wouldn't have to carry it.

"Why? What do you want to talk to him about?" Soul asked and gave Blackstar a questioning stare.

"Because I'm tired of every one being so damn depressed. I know that Kid is missing and all, but they all know that he is going to get out of there somehow. I mean come on. He beat you once and beat me twice. If he can beat both f us he is sure to get out of there soon you know what I mean?" Blackstar asked and Soul nodded back at him.

"Yeah I do but remember what we heard when Medusa was on the mirror connection, she has over ten witches there. It's hard enough just defeating one when you're not even a death scythe." Soul said.

"Well yeah I guess you are right about that." Blackstar said and continued walking. They were on the front steps of the DWMA when it happened.

Spirit came running out of nowhere and accidentally crashed into Soul, making them both fall down hard on their heads.

"What are you both doing here? Don't you know that school is out until further notice. Missions are canceled also, get out of here." He said hurriedly and ran toward the Death room.

"What was that about? Were not stupid, of course we know that school is out." Blackstar said and went to go help Soul off the ground.

"Something is up. He doesn't just go by me and not start lecturing me about keeping Maka safe. Well whatever is happening he is where we are headed. I guess we will find out then." Soul said and when they both reached the Death room they didn't bothered to knock but they just walked right in. They were lucky that there were pillars in the front of the room or they would have no place to hide. They saw Spirit in a panic as Stein and the weapon form of Azusa were on the mirror.

"Lord Death we have found out where Kid is, this place is stationed with witches and is the only place possible that we have found so far that would be big enough for a headquarters." Stein said.

"Good work, I will contact Marie and give her your coordinates. She will be there soon, do not make any move until I give you the okay." Lord Death said back into the mirror.

"Yes Lord Death, but shouldn't we-" Whatever Stein was about to say was cut off as the compact mirror he had fell to the ground and you could hear gunshots.

"I knew something like this would happen. They should have left right when they found the place. Then they could have came back and we could have sent more people with them." Spirit said.

"Stein what is the status? What is going on over there?" Lord Death tried to get order into whatever was happening as he yelled into the mirror.

The sounds of gunshots still echoed and in the background you could see the forest starting to catch on fire. A cry of pain shot out and then you could see Stein on his back unconscious as Azusa changed out of weapon form and helped him.

"Azusa status!" Lord Death yelled into the mirror. Azusa picked up the compact mirror and you could see that she had Stein on her shoulders.

"Lord Death something has happened to Stein that I cannot identify, he doesn't have any wounds on him, it seemed that he just dropped unconscious while we were fighting."

"Just get as far away from there as you can and wait for Marie to get there. She is not that far off anymore. She should be there in about 20 minutes, can you wait that long?"

"I think so. As long as I can get far enough it shouldn't be a probl-" The mirror once again fell but this time from Azusa's hands and then there was darkness as the connection shut off.

"Dammit!" Spirit yelled.

Lord Death took the time to make another phone call to Marie and tell her to be as fast as possible.

"Lord Death in the meantime is there anything you would like me to do?" Spirit asked. He couldn't stand to just sit around like this.

"Yes actually you can, get those two out from behind the pillars and bring them here before they leave." Lord Death said and Blackstar and Soul looked at each other and then tried to break out into a run but Spirit had both of them by the collar already.

"Didn't I tell you two to go home in the first place!" Spirit yelled at them and brought them both back over to Lord Death and dropped them down in front of him.

"No need to yell Spirit, I actually think that it was a good thing they heard. Now we wont have to explain it to them when we get them ready to leave."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean ready to leave?" Soul said and looked up at Lord Death with a surprised face.

"You see Soul even though that stuff happened to Azusa and Stein, we still need people to stake out the place. And those lucky winners are you!" Lord Death said excitedly and started to clap his giant reaper hands.

"So you want the two of those to go on that mission together? We can barley match each others wavelengths without almost getting each other killed." Soul said.

"Well that's why Maka and Tsubaki and Liz and Patty will also be going." Lord Death said and when he brought up Maka, Spirit tried to make him look into it.

"Um Lord Death are you sure that they are ready to be doing that mission when both Stein and Azusa are not even in contact anymore and we have no idea what happened to them?" Spirit asked and just got more talk from him.

"I trust that they will be able to do it. Now Blackstar and Soul, you both go back to the mansion and tell everyone about what's going on. You all leave first thing tomorrow."

Kid was grateful that the black blood Medusa had put in him wore off and that he stopped laughing, but now the stomach pains were back and they were worst than ever. It hurt just to breath and he had a huge headache that wasn't helping when Medusa came in and started to do stuff really loud that made Kid want to crawl up in a hole and die.

One of the other things that he was grateful for was that he was no longer restrained. When Medusa put that sickness in him, it made his reaper powers go away for at least two days, and Medusa injected him with one every day which made him even more drained. Without being restrained though, Medusa just led him though long hallways of wherever they were and would torture him. Put him through the test to see how long his metal stability could last in a place like that.

"So reaper are we ready for another day of fun?" Medusa had opened up the door and saw that Kid was awake from his long sleep.

"Go to hell Medusa." Kid repeated coldly and glared at her.

"Why such vile language for a boy your age. I'm sure your father wouldn't approve of that now would he?" Medusa joked and yanked Kid up to his feet. Even though he was weak she still restrained him while going through the halls. Using her vector arrows to make sure he couldn't even use the slightest bit of his strength on her.

They finally arrived at a room with a little pond in the middle of it.

"What is that?" Kid asked. He had no idea what was going on.

"Just a little something to get you talking." She said and then used her arrows to shoved Kid underwater before he could even take a breather to prepare himself. He tried to kick but she just used more of her arrows to get control of his legs. Kid didn't even get a breath when he got pushed in so he was already sucking in water and kicking his legs desperately trying to get air. She pulled him back up and this time didn't need her arrows to hold him since he was already out of energy.

"Did the little reaper get a surprise?" Medusa asked and then laughed. This time she just grabbed Kid by his hair and brought him face first toward the pond. Kid was too weak to do anything since he still had the stomach pains that made him exhausted.

Kid was pushed back underwater but this time he sucked in a breathe before he went in so that he could last a little longer than the last time. But it still wasn't long before he was kicking his legs again for air. Medusa kept doing this to him about ten times before she threw him to the side and finally let him have a break.

"Now reaper you are going to answer a couple of questions for me." Medusa said.

"If it's about my father or the academy then you are getting nothing out of me." Kid said coldly and tried to regain himself.

"Well first I want you to start answering me what makes your father not want to give up the academy. Surely there has got to be something there that your father treasures if he wont even give it up for his son." Medusa said and pulled Kid up by his hair.

"Nothing." Kid spat at her.

"What do you mean nothing?" Medusa asked him.

"There is nothing there that is of worth to him, he is just smart enough not to give it over to you." Kid said and laughed a little before Medusa kicked him in the stomach.

"Whatever you little reaper, I think it's time for another dose." Medusa said and reached in to her pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with black blood. Kid didn't care about his stomach or that he was out of breath from the kick, he got up and started to run but didn't make it far before Medusas vector arrows crashed him down and dragged him back.

"Wow never thought you would actually be afraid of this stuff." Medusa said and plunged it nt his neck this time. Kid stopped thrashing around.

A grin slowly spreading on his face


	8. Crazed

It was only 5 am and Maka and Soul were both already awake. They were both anxious about being able to go on the mission assigned to them by Lord Death that they both had nearly no sleep. While all the others were asleep they decided to clean the house and pack up the rest of the stuff so that everyone would be ready to leave in the morning.

By the time everyone was up and ready it was already 7 am. They all grabbed their bags and headed back to the academy to get their extra supplies from Lord Death.

"Now you must understand that the fortress we are talking about here has at least 10 witches there and was extremely hard just for Stein and Azusa to get out of there. Marie has found them but they are unresponsive." Lord Death said.

"They found them?" Spirit asked, just now hearing the news of it.

"Yes they did. Marie will be here soon with both of them so we have a medical team waiting just outside of death city. But never mind about that, are you all ready to go?" Everyone nodded as they were all prepared to go off on their ways.

"Okay then, Make you know where you need to go, I expect you to lead everyone the right way."

"Yes Lord Death." Maka said.

"BlackStar please try and not draw attention to yourself." Lord Death said nervously.

"No problem." Blackstar said.

"Then you are all good to go, you may leave whenever you want." Lord Death said.

"Yes Lord Death!" They all said in sync.

"Look down and what do you see?" Medusa said as she quietly looked over to the hooded figure standing a good five feet away from her.

"A fortress." The hooded figure said.

"Correct. What do you think that means exactly?" Medusa asked.

"No escape."

"Corr-" Medusa was cut off.

"Unless there is a sneak attack on you and your defenses get knocked out, then you will only have an offense to rely on, and I don't think you have too many people in this place for a battle."

"We have over 15 witches with more coming tomorrow, but at least another 10 will be here by tonight." Medusa said with a smile, her grin growing even wider as the hooded figure looked down.

"But then again, you wont let them break threw the defenses will you?" Medusa asked as the hooded figure pulled the hood down and revealed a teenage boy with three stripes on only one side of his head. A little bit of a grin on his face and growing wider at the second sense he was still being infected with the black blood. The grim reapers son was now infected with something that could mean the end of the world.

"No, of course I wouldn't let that happen. They will all die before they even get close to here if I have anything to do with it." Kid said and the smile on his face started to get even wider and Medusa laughed so loud that you could probably hear it echo from a mile away.

XXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if Marie has gotten Stein and Azusa back to the academy yet?" Maka asked as they were all walking slowly down a forest path, miles away from anything that was even close to be calling a town.

"Most likely, if it comes to Stein, Marie isn't someone who is just going to be standing around if there's a chance that he could be in danger." Soul said as they were all thinking the same thing that he was. Everyone could tell that ever since Marie had come to the academy with the rest of the death scythe that had gathered, she was having a serious crush on Stein.

"Oh well, how long till we get there? My feet are starting to get tired." Soul complained since they had been traveling for the last eight hours and were only still about halfway there.

"Soon enough calm down and we will get there." Maka said.

"I think we should stop here and make camp for the night. Its starting to get a little late and were going to need time to make a fire and make a camp." Tsubaki said and everyone stopped and dropped the bags that they had. Figuring out which assignment everyone was assigned to they all separated to do their separate duties.

_1 Hour Later….._

Everyone sat around the campfire, eating bowls of rice and drinking cups of water that had been organized for the meals. Everyone was starting to get tired from walking for so long and so they decided it would be best for everyone to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"What is your mission now?" Medusa asked Kid as her still had the smile on his face from his earlier injection with the black blood.

"To destroy anyone who gets in our way." Kid said while walking around the room and looking out the window seeming to enjoy the view.

"Good so when you see your friends from the academy tomorrow and they try to stop us….."

"I will put a stop to them before they can cause any damage."

"Good. Now what happens if they try and talk to you and say stuff that you know isn't true?" Medusa asked as Kid was thinking like a little kid, trying to obey a mothers orders.

"They won't have time to talk, and if they do talk they will only get about one word out because I will smash their necks in with my foot!" Kid said excitedly and started to smash his foot into the ground repeatedly.

"Kid I want you to do something now to prove that you are worthy of such a challenge." Medusa said and Kid stopped stomping his foot and looked at her still smiling but now a little more dangerous.

"And what would you like me to do?"

"Alec! Bring her in!" Medusa yelled and a girl walked in that looked a little bit like Liz. Medusa had placed a illusion on Kids mind that made it seem like it was the real Liz. His smile faded immediately as his body began to fight off the black blood.

"Liz?" Kid said and began to back up and look nervous since he didn't know what Medusa wanted him to do.

"Kid if you are really loyal to me you will kill her." Medusa said as Kid looked at her in shock.

"I…can't do that." Kid said.

"Kid you only get one chance to do this, if you don't I will force you to do it." Medusa said angrily as Kid's body began to fight off his black blood and bring him back to his senses.

"I will not do it, I will not kill my friend." Kid said and stood his ground against Medusa. Then with a snap of her fingers two big guys with a huge muscled build came into the room and restrained him. Medusa walked up to him with yet another needle full of black blood, Kid saw it and immediately began to fight back harder, clawing at their facings using any technique he could to avoid the black blood. One of the men rolled up his sleeve so that his pale shoulder was visible, holes still could be seen from earlier injections.

Kid was scared this time when Medusa came up to him with the black blood. He could tell that whenever she gave him an injection, it took a while longer each time for his body to fight it off and for him to return to normal. He could tell that his sanity was slipping, and he was defenseless against it.

Medusa stabbed the needle into his shoulder and waited for something to happen. Kid stopped struggling and his eyes dropped slightly. A few moments later his body started to move around again.

"So Kid how do you feel about killing your friend now?" Medusa asked and watched as a slow smile started to appear on his face.

"Anything for me to please you." Kid smiled and was released by the barbarians that were holding him. He walked over to the girl on the ground who seemed to be Liz. A final scream was all that could be said as the girl's last words.

When Soul opened his eyes after his sleep he found that he was up very early and was the only one awake at the hour. He tried to go back to sleep but after about 30 minutes of trying he decided to stop fighting it and go exploring a little. Around the campsite a trail was around that led him to a creek. He decided he might as well go for a little midnight swim. Stripping down to his shorts and going in he found it relaxing, that is until he figured out that the current was pulling him downstream.

He didn't realize it till he was about a mile downstream. But that was not the thing that scared him, the thing that scared him was that the creek was stopped by a giant building just right in the middle of the way.

He crashed into the wall and used it as a source to be able to get out of the creek. His first thought immediately was to go back to the campsite but he decided it might be better to do that another time because someone stepped out of the building. Soul remembered that when he had checked the map he didn't see any building that were supposed to be around here. None of them were even close to where they were.

Soul hid in the bushes before the person could see them. Crouching down low and not even daring to look since he would most likely be given away by his snow white hair.

"Who is out there?" A voice said that Soul did not recognize. After a while the man went back into the building and Soul gave a sigh, seeing that he was safe.

After probably running his heart out back to the campsite and getting dressed back into his regular clothes, Soul decided it might be best to wake up Maka and tell her.

"Maka, hey Maka, wake up." Soul said and shook her a little bit until she started to stir from the rough treatment.

"Soul why are you up so early, go back to sleep." Maka said and tried to turn her body around to go back to sleep but Soul wouldn't let her.

"Maka I went swimming and I found something!" Soul whispered a little bit louder to get her attention.

"Soul what were you doing swimming in the middle of the night? Go to sleep!" Maka said and covered herself up with her sleeping bag.

"Maka if you don't get up I will drag you by your sleeping bag and throw you in the river." Soul said and that got Maka up immediately.

"What is so important that you thought you needed to wake me up?!" Maka said impatiently as she got up.

"I told you I found something about a mile down from this creek I found, its like a big building, and I remember from looking at the map earlier that there are no buildings around here." Soul said and that caught her attention and giving Soul a look that was obvious to him to show her the place.

After walking back the mile down the stream they could see the outline of the huge building in the distance.

"What is it?" Maka asked as she eyed the building. It didn't have any windows so they couldn't see anything that was going on inside of it. It had brown walls that looked ancient even though they most likely couldn't have even been more than a year old since the building was so new.

"I have no idea, like I said I found it and when I was checking it out someone came outside, it's like they knew I was there or something which I have no idea how they would know since they have no windows. I was thinking to, do you think that this is the place where the witches are and they are keeping Kid?" Soul asked.

"But this place is way off from the coordinates that Lord Death gave us." Maka said and pulled out the map since she was the one holding it in the beginning.

"Maka think about it, Lord Death said that there is definitely more than 10 witches in that place, I think that could be enough power to be able to move a building to a new location in a day." Soul said and Maka looked up thinking.

"You are right about that, but I think the best thing for us to do right now is get everyone up as soon as possible and get here." Maka said.

"Whoa, but don't you think we should wait until morning I mean I know it's a mission and all but you know how they get without not having sleep." Soul said.

"No Soul we need to wake them up now and do this. It's a mission and Kid is a hostage in there we need to do this now!" Maka said.

"Fine then lets go get them and get this thing started." Soul said with one of his wicked grins on his face, showing his deadly pointed teeth.

XXXXXXX

"It seems that they have figured out our new location, what do you think we should do Medusa?" A lowly present that Medusa had taken hostage to be a servant was now asking her the question since he was assigned to be a lookout for them.

"I know exactly what to do. Oh Kid!" Medusa yelled with a grin on her face. He entered not even more than ten seconds later still with that evil grin on his face that could signal his lost of sanity.

"Yes Medusa?" Kid asked happily.

"It seems we have intruders on their way, you know what to do with them don't you?" Medusa said and Kid gasped.

"Of course I do! How could you think so lowly of me? I will take care of the problem immediately." Kid said and started to walk out the door when Medusa started to talk to him.

"Oh and make sure that there are no survivors." Medusa said and Kid turned around with a crazed look, something that looked like a hungry wolf during winter.

"I wasn't planning on it."


	9. Frozen

"So what is the plan now that were here." Soul said. Him and Maka had gone back to the campsite and gotten the rest of them so that they could go back to the building they found and investigate it.

"Are you guys sure that this is the building?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well were not 100%, but Soul said that it was pretty suspicious and that we should check it out, and frankly I agree with him." Maka said and Soul's jaw dropped. Maka NEVER agreed with him.

"Then why are we standing around here doing nothing?" Blackstar said.

"Well its not like we can just go charging in there. Lord Death said that there are at least ten witches in there, and none of us have even collected one witch soul yet. I don't think that if we go in there we are going to be completely prepared to fight." Soul said.

"Well then we need to figure out what to do to get in there and th-" Maka began but was cut off as something flew right past her head and blasted the ground around her. The blast was probably off by only a few inches. Everyone turned around with wide eyes to see where the blast came from, up in the sky was a witch on her broom.

"Well, we have brats from the academy trying to get in here now don't we?" The witch said and threw another blast down at Maka. Soul tackled her out of the way before it could hit her.

"Are you alright?" Soul asked as he pulled Maka off the ground.

"Yeah, Soul transform." Maka commanded.

"No problem." Soul said with a grin and transform, his scythe form going into the air and then falling back down for Maka to catch. Blackstar doing the same with Tsubaki, and Liz transforming for Patty to use her.

"You guys are a piece of work you know that? Can't you all just stand still and die!" The witch yelled and sent more beams going in the direction of each group of two. Maka used Soul and jumped up to the witch, Maka using Soul to try and cut her with his blade. Blackstar was using Tsubaki to try and chain the witch up so that they could all use a direct attack to defeat her. Just when they thought they had her, she stopped her attacks and went higher up into the sky so that they couldn't attack her. She started laughing and that's when everyone stopped fighting.

"Looks like the guest of honor is here!" She said and flew away with a smile on her face. They all looked at each other not knowing what the witch was talking about and having no clue what was about to happen to them.

"What do you think she was talking about?" Blackstar asked.

"I have no idea." Tsubaki said.

"Wait a minute look!" Maka yelled and pointed in front of them.

When everyone looked there was a gasped from every single one of them. Tsubaki, Soul, and Liz transforming back into their human form and staring wide eyed at the person in front of them.

Kid was about twenty feet away from them but they could see all the details of him just fine. He still had his asymmetrical hair with white stripes in it. Instead of his black suit having white squares go up it, he had three white stripes going horizontal in the middle of it. His mouth had five lines going vertical down it and he had a huge smile.

"Kid!" Liz yelled and started to run to him but was stopped by Blackstar when he stepped in front of her.

"I don't think that is Kid." Blackstar said.

"What do you mean that's not Kid? Who else do you know that has white stripes halfway through his hair?" Liz yelled and tried to get out of his grasped.

"Liz don't you see how he has changed?" Soul said and Liz stopped and actually took a look at him and saw the changes I him.

"Kid! What's wrong with you don't you hear us?" Patty yelled. Kid didn't move, didn't blink, didn't even breathe but he just keep standing there with that huge smile spread across his face like he was ready to kill anyone of them in a second.

"Kid come on we can wo-" Liz said and was cut off.

"There is only one thing I am interested in doing, and it requires seeing all of your blood on the ground." He said and flashed step behind Liz and almost hit her but Patty saw it coming and got her out of the way.

"What is wrong with you Kid? Why are you attacking us?" Soul yelled but still remained in his human form even as Kid came us and started to kick and punch towards him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, in fact I feel better now than I have felt in a long time!" He said happily and started laughing.

"Kid don't you remember who we are? Remember me Kid I'm Liz and this is Patty! Your weapons!" Liz yelled and pointed at herself and Patty. Kid turned away from Soul and they could see his eyes now filled with rage as he ran towards the twins and started to attack.

"There is no Liz! Liz is dead and so is Patty! I killed them both and now the same will happen to you!" He yelled and kicked both of them in the gut, making them fall backwards and be out of breath. He went in for the kill but Blackstar got to him before he could and used Tsubaki to chain him up.

"And I actually thought that you were better at fighting then I was, I guess I was wrong." Blackstar said and pulled him away for Liz and Patty. He was chained up pretty tightly and could do nothing but struggle.

"What do you guys think happened to him?" Soul said and watched Kid as he was still struggling in the chains.

"Anything could have happened. He has been with Medusa." Blackstar said.

"Well I don't care about any of that, I want to know why he thinks that me and Patty are dead!" Liz yelled and they all turned to her.

"Yeah, I think we should figure that out first." Soul said and rubbed the back of his head. All of them still looking at Kid as he struggled. It wasn't that he thought that Liz and Patty were dead that bothered Soul, it was that when he said that he had been smiling, and now being in chains and struggling he was still smiling like it was the best moment of his life.

"Yeah and why does he have different clothes and lines on his face?" Blackstar said. They all looked at his face even further to inspect the lines on there.

"Well are you going to speak up or stay on the ground like a worm?" Soul said. Kid looked up with the same crazed smile.

"Oh I wont be here for long!" He sang.

"What do you mean by th-" Blackstar said and was interrupted. Kid head butted him and Blackstar let go of Tsubaki's chain, giving Kid the chance to get out of it.

"Oh Medusa! I'm having a little trouble here!" Kid said and had to dodge the attacks that everyone put on him.

The only people not attacking was Liz and Patty. It hurt them to see him like this, like he had lost his mind. Liz was speechless when he went into his drabble about how he wanted to kill them all.

"Oh don't worry Kid, ill handle them for you this time." She said and waved her hand, everything seemed to go still after that. It was like everyone but Kid and Medusa were frozen in time. Nobody could move, Soul was still stuck in his weapon form as Maka held him in her hands. Tsubaki was in the middle of transforming and was stuck as a beam of light in the air while Blackstar was looking up with one of his hands raised, ready to catch his weapon partner at any moment.

Kid hopped onto the back of Medusas broom but this time they didn't go back to the building, they went into a complete opposite direction.

"You know if you had just waited a little longer, Kid might have been stronger, oh well. Tell father reaper that we will be in touch and that he had his chances, but he's ours now." Medusa said and that was the last thing they saw of Kid and Medusa before the spell went off and everything went black.

XXXX

Sorry for the wait, had a lot of stuff to do. Anyway this might not be updated for a while because my internet is getting turned off Monday. Ill try and update this as fast as I can though

Until next time.


End file.
